Unexpected/Other Characters
The following is a list of the other characters in Unexpected, arranged alphabetically. Anderson-Tyler family Crystal Tyler Crystal Tyler is Raelyn Anderson's younger sister. She is two years younger and loves her niece and nephew very much. When she was 16, Crystal became pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child, sadly, the baby died after birth. Crystal has tried to get together again but it almost never works. Like her older sister, Crystal is a doctor. Stephanie Anderson Stephanie Anderson is Jason Anderson's mother. She doesn't approve of Raelyn and would have rather have her son marry a fellow police officer. She is a former police officer herself and wants the best for her son. Lucas Anderson Lucas Anderson is Jason's elder brother by four years. Like his mother, sister and brother, he is a Police Cop. He doesn't have a really great relationship with his younger brother and often bullied him during their childhood. Michelle Anderson Michelle Anderson is Jason's older sister by two years. Unlike with their mother and brother Lucas, Michelle and Jason have a very strong bond. She loves Raelyn and hates that her mother wanted him to marry a female cop. Michelle was also the only one who knew of Jason's marriage to Raelyn. Neither Stephanie or Lucas were told. Michelle is the only one who knows about Jesse and Payton's births as well. Michelle works as a Therapist, she used to a police cop but quit after two years. Stacy Anderson Stacy Anderson is Jesse and Payton's 10-year-old cousin, daughter of Michelle. Alexander family Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Mr. and Mrs. Alexander are Blake Alexander's parents. They support their son's choice of being gay and are supportive to anyone else like that. Blake Alexander Blake Alexander is a friend of Payton's that she first met in her homeroom class. Blake has no feelings towards Payton, as he is gay. He likes Payton as a friend and does care for her. Devins family Chelsea Devins ]]Chelsea Devins is the daughter of Michael Devin and Sarah Evans and a spoiled brat - said by Reina. She is the co captain of the Cheer Squad with Veronica di Michael and Jaden Yuki's girlfriend, though he doesn't think so. Chelsea feels threatened when Payton arrives as Jaden begins to lose interest in her and begins to hang out with Payton and her brother. Michael Devins Michael Devins is the father of Chelsea Devins and the ex-husband of Sarah Devins. He is the CEO of Devin Corp. Sarah Evans Sarah Evans (formerly Devins after her divorce) is the mother of Chelsea, a former actress, and now a member of University High School's staff. But unlike her ex-husband and daughter, Sarah is actually very caring. She does not approve of Chelsea's upbringing or her bullying to other students. Di Michael family Lance and Caroline di Michael Lance and Caroline di Michael are wealthy horse owners who who a stable/ranch and even the race track, di Michael Racing Tracks. Unlike some of the rich parents, Lance and Caroline raised Veronica to not be snobby, telling her that being snobby will get her nowhere as her father had gone through it before. Veronica di Michael Veronica di Michael is one of the rich girls that attends UHS, though unlike the others she is not snobby, she only acts it. Veronica is in the same grade as Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Alex, Reina, Taylor and Payton. She is a part of the Cheer squad, but does not see Chelsea or Devin as friends. Though she doesn't show it, Veronica is a huge fan of Horse Races and is always on the field with her horse, Midnight, a black Arabian mare. Montgomery family The Montgomery family is a family that consists of three siblings. The parents died early on so the youngest, Taylor, has no memory of them. But it was agreed that until either Daylan or Zachary could become her legal guardian, she would live with Kari Sato, who wanted to help, and her daughter, Reina. Daylan Montgomery Daylan Montgomery is the older twin brother of Zachary Montgomery, Taylor's older brother by four years. Daylan is currently attending the University of San Diego, his major is unknown but he enjoys playing the guitar. Once Daylan finishes college, he plans on becoming Taylor's legal guardian. Daylan is very protective of Taylor and often worries about her. He tends to call her every day at seven in the morning, lunchtime and eight at night. It drives Taylor crazy but she knows he's just him being there for her. Taylor Montgomery Taylor Montgomery is Reina's best friend, since pre-k. She is outgoing and won't be afraid to voice her thoughts. She cares very much for her friends and brothers, but hates it when they get overprotective. Zachary Montgomery Zachary Montgomery is Daylan's twin brother and Taylor's older brother. He currently lives in Texas as he attends Texas A&M studying to be a Vet. Despite living in Texas most of the time, he does return home for holidays. Ramírez family Justin and Isabella Ramírez Justin and Isabella Ramírez are Alex's parents. They travel around the world for the work. When they are planned to go to Europe for work, they let Justin's parents, Marcus and Teresa, take care of Alex. Marcus and Teresa Ramírez Marcus and Teresa Ramírez are the paternal grandparents of Alex, Justin's parents. They love their granddaughter to bits and greatly dislike Justin and Isabella forcing her to go with them on their trips when she should be able to live like a normal teenager. After some argument, they manage to get their son to let Alex stay with t hem so she can finish up high school and maybe go to college. Sato family Reina's father Reina's father is Reina's birth father. Nothing is known about him and it is unknown if he was even married to Kari. Whitney family Devin Whitney Devin Whitney is Chelsea Devins best friend and like her, a total snob and bitch. Yuki family Hiro Yuki Hiro is Ryuji's father, Jaden's grandfather, and Kaiya's late husband. Hiro died five years before Jaden was born to cancer. Jaden's birth mother Jaden's birth mother never was part of the Yuki family but she gave birth to him. Sadly, she vanished after having her son leaving with Ryuji. Animals Juno Juno '''is a black one-year-old female German Shepard and belongs to Payton Anderson. Midnight '''Midnight is a black five-year-old Arabian mare and blongs to Veronica di Michael. Mercury Mercury '''is a brown and tan one-year-old male German Shepard and belongs to Jesse Anderson. Ranger '''Ranger is a four-year-old Buckskin Stallion that lives a thet di Michael ranch. He is a wild mustang who was brought in to avoid being put down. The only person able to get close to him is Veronica and she is the one that cares for him, though she cannot take care of his shoes. Sasha '''Sasha '''is a three-year-old German Shepard female and part of the Los Angeles K-9 force, with her trainer and owner, Jason Anderson. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters